


Earth to Bella

by Beautyishername



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-03 10:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4097722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautyishername/pseuds/Beautyishername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia can't help but be fascinated by Stiles despite her past. Can he help her overcome it? AU*Please Comment and or leave Kudos" DISCLAIMER</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dig

Lydia saw her scrapbook laying under her bed. It had been awhile since she looked through it. She hid it there the moment she and her mother moved to Beacon Hills. She was no longer the charming, smiling social butterfly those pictures portrayed.

Her hands shook as she opened the book. Look how happy she was with her friends. Now they were ex-friends. All the articles written about her science fair and quiz Bowl accomplishments. Her IQ promised her great things. That was until Aiden.

The boy who won her over with beautiful eyes and the right words. How could she have been so stupid? How couldn't she see behind his smugness and flirtations? But that was how men were.

They took without asking. Her father took from her mother. She stared at the picture of them together when she was younger. Her first debate win. It was the only time she could remember her father supporting her rather than his work and secretary. Rightfully so, she had to follow in her mother's footsteps.

She allowed Aiden to take her pride and dignity. And when she was fed up, he made it seem like it was her. Like she should have made him her main priority. Not college. Not her mother. Nor her own goals and ambitions. And when she stood up for herself, he fought against her.

Throwing the book across the room, Natalie ran inside. Her mouth dropped we she saw her daughter hold herself on the bed.

"Lydia." She held her pride and joy. "We've been here for a couple of months now sweetie. Aiden can't hurt you anymore."

"Then why is he in my mind? Why have my scars healed yet he is still hurting me?" She held back her tears.

Her mom worrying about her was not an option. The woman left everything behind to give her a fresh start. It wasn't fair.

"What Aiden tried to do to you was unbelievable and vicious. And I won't let him win. Even so, I won't let you give up on yourself.”

"Mom I haven’t." Lydia shrugged. "I mean I actually have made a friend who isn't superficial."

"I love Allison too. But you need help in ways she and I can't give to you." Natalie held her.

Her mother was right. She was giving up on herself. Isolating herself from others. Hiding in books. Being scated of people in general. What did she do to deserve this? Aiden was the one who did this to her.

"There is a counselling session at the hospital. I think it would be best if you..."

"Mom I can't g there.” Lydia stood up. “It would be pretentious of me. Those women have been battered for years and I am just a girl who luckily had one incident. Mom I can deal with this."

"Your pain is as real as theirs." Natalie remembered how scared her daughter was to tell her the truth. As if she could believe Lydia would make up an accusation like this. She always knew that boy was trouble. And no one hurt her child and got away with it.

"Mom. I can handle it. I don't want to talk about this now."

Laying on her bed, she stared at the ceiling. She didn’t mean to be rude to her mother. Aiden was in jail. She got her justice. But she couldn't sit in a room and listen to those women's horrific stories. While she was unsettled about one little incident. One little incident that caused the whole town to turn on her and mother. to accuse her of lying about it. Even though, they knew Aiden had a temper.

_Ring, Ring_

"Hey Lyds." Lydia answered her phone. Only Allison could make her smile.

"Find a cute romper or skirt because we are going to a house party." Allison hoped her friend would accept the invite. She wouldn’t be her best friend if she let her rot in her room or books.

"Als I can’t." She cringes.

"Yes you can. And you will. Your mom wants you get out of the house. And that is what i intend for you to do." Allison folded her lips.

Lydia should not be a prisoner in her own room. She cried when her best friend told her about her traumatic incident. She wanted to go visit that scum in prison with a concealed weapon.

"I won't leave you. Consider me you personal body guard." Allison listened to the long silence.

"Alright I will go." She eventually gave in. “Who is throwing it?”

“Stiles……” Allison chirped.

“What the hell is a stiles?”

“No babe. Stiles Stilinski. He is Scott McCall’s best friend. You know the two inseparable lacrosse players. Popular but they don’t tend to care.” She brightened at the mention of Scott. It was no secret how the two flirted in class.

“O I really haven’t seemed to notice.” Lydia shrugged.

**TWTW**

Stiles smiled at the plate of eggs and bacon in front of him. This birthday ritual would never go out of style. His beautiful, strong mother poured him juice and kissed his forehead. Eighteen years flew by so fast and nothing had changed. His parents were still together. The two were a strong partnership. No matter how rough her nightmares and PTSD had gotten, his father stood at her side. He wanted to experience that kind of love.

“Well good morning Mrs. Stilinski.” His father kissed his mother.

“Good morning officer Stilinski.” Claudia teased. The parents laughed at Stiles rolling his eyes.

“You guys do know that your son is feeling very uncomfortable on his birthday right.” The two laughed as his father kissed his forehead.

“Gross Dad.” Stiles smirked. “So when are you guys gonna give me the talk?”

“What talk?” Claudia lit his birthday candle.

“you know. Don’t have too many people over. What ever comes up broken I have to pay for it. Etcetera etcetera.”

“Seems to me like you already know.” She brushed her beautiful son’s hair.

This was a dream she did not want to wake up from. Never in a million years did she think she would have a family. She was married to a man that loved her unconditionally. Despite her abuse, her pain became his pain. Together they had a son who only knew of love.

Her responsible son who always put her needs before his own. She didn’t demand him to, but he always did. Stiles was like his father. He did what he could to protect those he loved. Which was why they rewarded him with this party. They hoped the lacrosse team would not make such a big mess.

“Just promise that you and dad need to have fun on your weekend getaway. The house will be spotless when you get back.” He assured.

“It better or no Scott for a week.” She threatened playfully.

_Ring. Ring_

“You know you can get that. The birthday boy can do whatever he wants today.” She poured his coffee.

“Then I choose not to answer it.” He rejected Malia’s phone call. “When I break up with someone, I’m done.” His mother gave him a look of disbelief.

“You said that the first time you two broke up.”

“Mom. Believe me. I’m done.” He finished eating as he began to move the valuables to the basement. This was going to be a big party. His teammates always brought their girlfriends. And their girlfriends would always bring their friends. And naturally, Malia would come.

Malia, the girl he was not growing with. They were in relationship purgatory. He didn’t have a reason to stay nor go. So he decided to leave for the last time. He wanted to have what Scott had with Allison. Though the two were not together, he wanted to feel his heart jump at the sight of a girl’s presence. He could not remember the last time he felt the same way about Malia. Sure, the sex was amazing but he needed more.

A girl with a mind. Someone who could challenge him with intellect. Or banter with him for the hell of it. Someone who could make everyday an adventure. Sure, Malia was a great companion. But she acted as if being his girlfriend was becoming a chore. He just hoped he would have a great birthday and that somehow Malia would not show up due to a stomach virus. Or just disappearing out of nowhere.

“Mom’s famous Rotel Dip at your service.” Scott greeted Stiles when he returned to the kitchen with a sad expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Just that my mom for once is finally mentally stable. What if something happens at this party that I can’t fix. What if I disappoint my parents and she relapses. You don’t know what me and my dad went through.”

“Stiles. Nothing bad is going to happen. Stop thinking cynically.” Scott assured. “And your mother is strong willed. She can fight anything that comes in her path.”

“Says the guy who is so in love with Allison and you haven’t even kissed her yet.” Stiles teased. “O Allison, you’re so beautiful.”

“Shut-up. You’re just bitter because of Malia. But this party puts you back on the market.” Scott changed the subject.

“I don’t want to be back on the market. I want to enjoy my birthday.”

“And that is what you are going to do.”

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

Lydia held her skirt as Allison parked on the side of the road. This wasn’t the same house. These weren’t the same people. But the smells from the air were triggering her flashbacks. The large crowds were taking her to the dark place she did not want to visit.

The hard slaps.

The black eyes.

Aiden’s strong grip on her wrists.

“Lydia. Aiden’s not here.” Allison held her hand as they walked inside the house. The music blared loudly as they saw everyone dance. Lydia was still in total shock. This was too much for her handle. “Let’s just go.”

“No. “Lydia said. “You and mom are right. I can’t keep running away from this.” She observed others play pool and video games in the spacious home.

Tonight was going to be a great night. She could handle this. She wanted to be a normal girl if only for one night.

“Lets dance.” Allison twirled her around as their bodies moved to the beat. For once, Lydia had a smile on her face. Her best friend was living in the moment. Allison also couldn’t help but blush at Scott’s eyes on her.

Lydia didn’t realize she missed dancing until her hips moved to the beat. This party was definitely what she needed. She wasn’t cured, but a laugh escaped her lips. The loud noise was not oppressive anymore.

“Someone’s on his way to see you.” Lydia whispered. Allison contained her giggles as Scott approached them with two bottled waters in his hands.

“You two definitely need these.” Scott’s eyes never faltered from Allison’s. Her long brunette hair flowed with natural curls. Stunning was the only word.

“Thanks.” Allison gladly accepted. She bit her lip when Lydia denied the gesture kindly. “Lydia, he is really sweet.” She hoped her friend could see that not all guys saw girls as prey.

“It’s ok. I can drink it myself.” Scott looked at the ground. He didn’t mean to offend her.

“No. I’m sorry.” Lydia took the bottle. “I just have a hard time warming up to people.” If Allison said he was sweet, then he was.

“So you are the famous Lydia Martin?” Scott extended his hand. “Nice to put a face with the name.”

“You too.” She shook his hand.

“So where is Stiles. We have got to thank him for getting Lydia to dance.”

“He’s around here somewhere.” Scott searched the room with his eyes.

Stiles monitored each room. Making sure no one had caused any damage. It was his birthday and it was as if the party was for everyone else but him. But he couldn’t put his guard down when things were going so smoothly. Every one who had “water” was controlling them selves. No fights. Hopefully it would be alright with his father as the sheriff. He just had to calm his nerves down.

“Stiles!” Scott begged for him to join them.

“Hey Allison.” Stiles hugged her. “So I take it you two are the new power couple.” They blushed at their obvious feelings. His eyes glanced at the gorgeous strawberry blonde. Her bright red lipstick and dimples accented her beauty.

Lydia gripped her bottle as her eyes looked at wooden floor. She couldn’t help but notice how this boy’s features were the perfect balance of soft and masculine. He was very handsome, and apparently sarcastic. But his voice did not make her cringe. Neither did Scott’s but this was different. She didn’t know how she knew but Stiles was different.

“Stiles. This is Lydia Martin.” Allison saw how the two were nervous around each other. “Because of this party, you got her out the house.” Scott and Allison wanted to laugh as the two avoided each other’s eyes. Talk about an instant attraction.

“Well I’m glad I could put a smile on your face.” He eventually found the words. “Are you having fun?”

“I am.” She picked her head up. She didn’t want him to think she was crazy. Wait. Why did she care? She just met him. “Happy Birthday.” She fidgeted her fingers around the bottle. Her behavior had reminded him of his mother; constantly worrying and panicking.

“Just a normal day.” He noticed Allison and Scott had separated themselves from them. Watching from afar. Allison would make one hell of a warrior or private investigator.

Allison hoped Lydia would forgive her but her instincts told her Lydia would be ok having a private conversation with Stiles.

“I have advanced chemistry with you.” Stiles tried not to admire her flawless green eyes. “You always sit at the back of the class.”

“Yeah that’s me. Always hidden.” She shrugged under his intense glance.

The fear crept up her spine again. It was as if she were paralyzed. It reminded her of how Aiden used to look at her. He seemed nice but what if he was monster? She couldn’t put herself through that again.

“I have to go find Allison.”

“Lydia. I’m sorry.” He tried to grab her wrist as she quickly moved it away.

“No. it’s alright. Can you just show where Allison went?” She had to take a deep breath as Stiles’ heart dropped. Something definitely traumatic had happened to this girl.

“Look. It’s not ok. I made you feel uncomfortable. I’m sorry. You’re just a really beautiful girl. I didn’t mean to make you feel self-conscious.” He sincerely said.

Breathe in. breathe out. So many sounds she couldn’t concentrate. Holding herself, she wanted to curl up in a ball.

“Lydia.” He slowly touched her shoulders.

“Please don’t hurt me.” She cried. Her mind relived her attack. Aiden’s hand against her face. The pain was unbearable.

Stiles gently cupped her face. He had to pull her from her breakdown. He remembered the times his father helped his mother.

“Lydia. Listen to me.” He lowered his voice. “I’m not going to hurt you. I won’t let anyone hurt you. You have to believe that. Concentrate on my voice.” He watched her breathing slow down.

Her hands gripped his wrists. His voice was the only thing keeping her sane.

“Good girl. You’re safe.” He embraced her. Her arms wrapped around him.

With the loud music and antics, no one was aware of them. But Lydia was. How could she breakdown in front of a guy she just met? It just made her seem weaker. Yet, he treated her with care? Her eyes could not let go of his. They were different than Aiden’s. More trusting.

“Are you ok?”

“I think so.” Lydia found herself liking his touch.

“Lets get you back to Allison.” He wanted to ask her questions, but now was not the right time. Placing his hand on her back, he guided her through the crowd to Allison and Scott, who could not take their lips off of each other.

“How about some food. You hungry?” She nodded as he guided her to the kitchen. This time he held her hand.

Lydia watched him warm the rotel dip for her. How could she thank him for not running away from her? For thinking she was crazy.

Stiles handed her the chips and dip as the guilt bubbled in his stomach. He didn’t mean to make her relapse. He had to be more conscious of his actions.

“This is really good.” Lydia tried to start a conversation. “Did you make this?”

“I wish. Scott’s mom. Look you don’t have to talk about what just happened. If you want to we can forget that it did happen.” He smiled. For now at least.

“Thanks.” She continued to eat. “Sorry I screwed up your birthday.”

“Lydia you didn’t. Trust me I’ve endured worse.” Her curiosity grew about this boy. As his did for her.

What was it about this boy that made her want to be near him?


	2. Oil & Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lydia can't help but be fascinated by Stiles despite her past. Can he help her overcome it? AU*Please Comment and or leave Kudos" DISCLAIMER

Stiles stared at Lydia’s number in his phone. Allison gave it to him this weekend. He was itching to call her. To hear her soft voice. But what if he made her relapse again? All weekend he thought about her. He felt childish for looking for her on Instagram, Snap Chat and Facebook. He wasn't surprised to find she didn't have one.

Allison also didn't want to tell him what made her panic. But he already had an idea. And he couldn't talk about how he knew or his mother yet. He barely knew her and he didn’t want to be too intrusive too soon. No matter how many times her eyes were screaming for help.

Lydia watched him get out of his jeep. Guys weren't an option for her now. Especially those who wore flannel and had inviting brown eyes. She told Allison about her episode but not about whatever she was feeling towards Stiles. It would only make sense to be fascinated in the great guy he was.

All guys were sweet until they didn't get what he wanted. So was he a cheater like her father or a woman beater like Aiden? Or was he both? It didn't matter because she didn't have to be around him again. She rolled her eyes when she saw a gorgeous brunette approach him. Definitely the cheater.

"So, do you want your belated birth day present?" Malia whispered in his ear. She gave him enough space so he could realize how much he missed her.

"No I don’t." He walked off from her.

Their breakup was inevitable. The only thing he regretted was that he kept trying and settling. Walking down the long hallway, he saw Lydia sitting on a bench reading. Her strawberry blonde hair was in a loose ponytail. Her eyes glowed with intrigue as she turned the page. Stiles did not fight against his body.

"What are you reading?"

Lydia saved her page at the sound of Stiles' voice. She folded her lips at the question. If she answered she knew what the next question would be. She didn't want to open up about it. Just because he helped her didn't mean she owed him her life story. What would his girlfriend think? But if she was, why didn't she show up at his party?

" _The Jungle_ by Upton Sinclair."

"Didn’t take you for one who liked reading about communism and meat factories for fun." The two laughed together.

"I didn't take you for one who would read books like this in general. But I shouldn't be surprised because you seem to have wisdom for years." She tried to hide her blush.

And she seemed to have pain for years. Pain he wanted to help her get through. But he couldn't tell her that.

"You too." Their eyes met again as a light blush grazed Lydia's cheeks. Her smile immediately dropped when she saw the eyes of the girl from earlier on them.

"Umm I should head on to class." She gathered her books.

"I'll walk you." He volunteered.

"umm. I don't think your girlfriend would like that." She pointed towards Malia. She was standing against the locker with her arms folded.

"Lydia, Malia is not my girlfriend."

"It's none of my business anyways." She headed towards her class.

Malia watched Stiles stare at the new girl. Allison's new sidekick. She was cute but not as cute as her. So this was the new girl her friends told her about.

"Let me guess. You met her at your party. She's cute in a wholesome way." Malia shrugged it off.

"what the hell is that supposed to mean? You know what...it's none of your concern because we aren't together." He left her in hopes he could catch up to Lydia.

**TWTWTWTW**

Lydia didn't want him to think he was obligated to help her or give her an explanation. She only knew him for 3 days. Which was why it scared her when he sat beside her at the lab. Did this boy have a hero complex? Maybe he was one of those stalkers. This pulsating fear kept crept back inside of her.

"Want a partner?" He saw her accusing eyes. The panic reappeared. He was about to witness World War 3.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"because it's the right thing to do." He watched her hands shake.

"or you could be trying to make Malia jealous. I'm not an idiot."

"I know that Lydia." He took her harsh tone. “Far from.”

Yes. He did always notice her in the back of the classroom. How she paid attention to the lecture and would be the first to finish her test every time.

"Then you should know that I won't be taken advantage of in that way. I can't believe I almost fell for your good guy routine. Of course you would choose the quiet girl."She began to babble as he rubbed his temples.

Stiles let her explode. Like his mother used to do, this girl was experiencing it now. She didn't know how to trust him or herself. Nothing he could say could make her understand now. He should have just walked away with her voice growing louder and louder. His classmates were already giving him lethal glares.

"I'm not some fragile girl Stiles. I can't be manipulated." She moved to another station.

Stiles watched the classes’ eyes on him. He had been embarrassed before but never to this degree. Especially for being accused of something he didn't do. Lydia needed help and he had to tell his mother about her.

"Just so you know." He approached her. Her glass eyes were declaring war on his soft ones. "I would never take advantage of you. Some guys want to help heal not destroy." He walked back to his seat.

Whether or not she believed him, he was there for her.

TWTWTWTWT

Natalie placed the items in the grocery basket. It would take a while to readjust to this new life as a single parent. Her biggest fear was to end up alone. But now she realized what was worse. Being with someone and still feeling lonely. Her ex-husband did her a favor. It was not right to be with someone who did not love you for you. And who was using you only for looks and prestige.

Lydia gave her the courage to tackle her obstacles. If her daughter could testify against one of the star football players, she could also take control of her life. A man did not define her worth anymore.

Mothers were supposed to protect their children. Why couldn't she have caught the abuse sooner? She had noticed Aiden’s possessive ways but thought she was seeing things. Until that night Lydia came home with a black eye and bloody nose. And she made him pay for hurting her child.

"Sorry about that." She accidently bumped into the basket of a brunette woman.

"It's ok." Claudia smiled at other. "I do it all the time." She noticed the woman try not to stare at her.

"Sorry. It's just that. Haven't I seen you before?" Natalie asked. She never forgot a face.

"Not that I know of. Wait a minute. I think I’ve seen you at the hospital. I counsel patients. Claudia Stilinski."

"Natalie martin. That is definately where I have seen you." Her eyes brightened at the coincidence. "I was wondering if I can set up an appointment."

"Without a doubt plus your insurance pays for the sessions. Just call this number." Claudia handed her the card. Her husband had told her snippets about the new Martin family moving into town. She was definitely curious and hoped she could help.

"Thank you. You don't know how much this means to me. Its for my daughter." She hugged the woman, who hugged her back.

"I'm not a miracle worker but if your daughter consistently attends she will be able to handle life's pressures and triggers."

"that's what she needs. What we both need."

Natalie knew Lydia would be mad at her, but she didn’t care because she was the parent. And a good one always did what was best for their child.

TWTWTW

Allison raced through the hallways. Her eyes on her phone. Lydia hadn't responded yet. It had been 15 minutes. What if she didn't want to be found. And that scared the crap out of her. What if her friend did something to affect them all?

"Allison what's the matter?" Scott slowed her down. The look on her face made him panic.

"I can't find Lydia. I checked all the bathrooms." Stiles overheard the conversation.

He remembered her flustered expression when she ran out the room. His instincts told him to run after her but she wanted nothing to do with him at the moment.

"Where else can she be?" Scott asked. Both him and Allison noticed how Stiles was looking at the ground.

"We just need to find her. The look she had on her face. I recognize the helplessness." Stiles tried to keep a clear head.

The three searched frantically for their friend. They could suffer a week-long of afterschool detention for skipping as long as they found her. Scott and Allison didn’t know how to react when Stiles told them about her latest incident. Neither did he.

Lydia knew Allison was worried about her. She had probably called her about 10 times but her phone died. And she didn't want to go back inside and see Stiles again. She couldn't keep exploding on him like that especially when it wasn't her business if he had a girlfriend. And he was doing the complete opposite of taking advantage of her.

Sitting between the buses, she heard footsteps. Looking around she saw no one. As the wind blew she took a deep breath. She couldn't hide anymore. She was growing tired of it. She didn’t want to be described as a victim. Standing up, she brushed off her dress as Scott, Allison and Stiles stood before her.

"lydia we were so worried about you." Allison hugged her. All the horrible scenarios she pictured vanished from her mind.

"I'm sorry. My phone died. I just...." Her voice cracked as her guilt deepened. She did want them to worry about her. But they were good people, why wouldn’t they?

"Lydia we are just glad we found you." Scott smiled.

Allison didn't tell him what was happening but he could only imagine. Especially with Stiles on pins and needles to talk to her. Two explosions in a row was beyond terrifying.

Stiles did his best not to stare at her. Only her eyes had the power to stop his heart but he couldn't show her. He released a sigh of relief. Thank God they found her.

"I'm glad you're alright Lydia. And I'm sorry." He said with defeat. With his eyes, he tried to convey how much.

"Stiles. I." She bit her lip. Allison and Scott watched their two friends act in confusion and awkwardness.

"No its ok. I will see you later." Stiles gave Scott a silent signal for them to leave.

Lydia avoided Allison's accusing eyes. She was wrong in every way. But Allison didn't speak of it. She needed to hear it.

"Go on Als. Tell me how wrong I was to blow up on Stiles again. I know he told you." She unfolded her arms.

"You're right." Allison chastised. "You had no reason to act the way that you did. Stiles is really nice. He really cares for you too." She did her best not to yell at her.

"I know. I know. I hate the fact that I keep using my attack as an excuse. I don't want to be that way. I used to be aggressive and strong. I don’t even recognize myself." Lydia hugged herself.

"Lydia you are still all of those things."

"I just don't understand why Stiles doesn't want Malia. I mean she is gorgeous. I'm sure she is the life of the party. I feel petty for thinking about it like this." She was waiting for her friend to give her advice.

"Yes she is but people change Lydia. Some people aren’t a good combination. Feelings can come and go. But Stiles is a man of his word. If he said he is not with her then he's not."

"I shouldn't even let that bother me with all of my problems. I need to focus on not losing my temper and being paranoid. Anyways he doesn't want anything to do with me. I don't blame him either." Lydia mentally hit herself in the head.

"Did he say that" Lydia shook her head as Allison smiled brightly.

"Well then give him some time. Lydia you don't know it but you are one tough chick."

"That means alot coming from you."Allison placed her arm around her shoulder as they walked back inside of the school.

The two did not notice Malia on the side of the bus listening to every word.


	3. Love Hurts

Stiles believed there was a divine power that allowed everything to happen for a reason. Good or bad, the universe had a way of putting a person at a specific place for a specific reason. This had to explain why Lydia was at his party. Or why they instantly connected. How their moms met at the grocery store. Or how his mom called to ask if he knew a Lydia Martin.

 

If he said it aloud, it would make no sense. But he felt so comfortable touching her. As she did him. She was reaching out to him and he caught her. Unfortunately, she was the one who let go. Breathing deeply, he was surprised he didn’t crash because his mind was far off from the road in front of him.

 

And because Malia was calling him every 15 minutes. Putting his phone on silent, he pulled up in his driveway.

 

Correction, he had to park on the side of the road because Malia’s car was here. And she was sitting on his porch as if she was supposed to be there. Brushing his fingers through his hair, he had to realize he created this monster. What else to expect when you broke up and got back with person on several occasions.

 

Malia watched him get out of his car. She ignored the look of bitterness he had on his face for her. She did nothing wrong to deserve this treatment. He always loved how she was unpredictable and straightforward. Why was it a problem now? Breaking up to make up was what made them, “them”. It was unorthodox to many but it made them happy.

 

It made her happy. All she had to do was make him remember.

 

“Hey.” He didn’t want to be a jerk but he didn’t want to be the nice guy either.

 

“Hey.” Malia stood up at his presence. “You weren’t actually serious about us breaking up were you? Are you punishing me?”

 

“Malia. I don’t see us going anywhere. I’m tired of our routine. Aren’t you?” He made sure distance was between them.

 

“We wouldn’t have had to break up if you didn’t break up. We aren’t together because of you.” She held out her hand to him.

 

“I broke up because we aren’t happy with each other. Just content. You know it.” He ignored her hand, causing the pain in her eyes.

 

“I don’t know anything. All I know is that last week you broke up with me and then I see you talking to this Lydia chick on Saturday. You broke up with me last Tuesday. It took you four days to get over our relationship. That one girl made you forget a year of what we had.” Her anger flared along with her voice.

 

“Lydia had nothing to do with this. I had been feeling like this for a while.” He informed.

 

“And yet you are defending her. A girl who seems like princess.” What made guys go for the damsels in distress? The girls who always curtsied and crossed their legs were always chased.

 

“Lydia did nothing wrong. I never talked to her until Saturday.”

 

“You didn’t say you didn’t notice her before then though.” He could not lie about that at the statement.

 

“Malia. It’s not what you think.”

 

“Look. I get it. She has that wounded bird complex going on. Like any princess she needs saving. And Stiles, you aren’t happy unless you are fixing a puzzle or solving something.” She knew him like the back of her hand.

 

“So now you are in my mind.” His sarcasm pissed her off.

 

“Don’t do that. Make it seem like I was the problem in our relationship. You were the one who kept pulling away. Why am I wrong for trying to hold onto something good?”

 

“So you admit it? You expected the end was near.”

 

The two were having this inevitable conversation. He should of manned up and told why they over once and for all.

 

“Dammit yes, but I thought we would find our way back to each other. Is that so wrong to believe that we do what we always do?” She exploded.

 

All she saw was red as she approached him slowly. If he was going to forget her, she would leave him with something he would never forget.

 

“No.” He understood her perspective. “Malia. I’m sorry. I just can’t do this anymore. And I know you hate me for it, but I can’t go back. I’m…”

 

_Slap_

She enjoyed watching him quiver in pain. That was only a smidge of the pain he made her feel.

 

“Now, we’re broken up.” She yelled from her car window as she drove off.

His face stung as her hand left a red bruise. Jesus Christ. His mouth was dry but he took it like a man. Judging by the red in her eyes, she wanted to give him more. That was fine as long as she wouldn’t take it out on Lydia.

**TWTWTWTWTWTW**

Lydia stared at the business card in her hand. Claudia Stilinski. Stilinski as in related to Stiles. It was his mother. She checked her Facebook page. How could she get counseling from his mother? This was too much to handle. Her mother was talking to her but she couldn’t hear her. All she could do was imagine Claudia’s judgmental eyes on her. Taking notes on her progress. Talking about it with Stiles. Of course there was doctor-patient confidentiality but Stiles was her son. It was only natural to let some things slip out.

 

“Mom. Please not this.” Natalie poured her some tea.

 

“You don’t have a choice in that Lydia. I’m not arguing. For these past months I’ve been lenient because I didn’t want to see you dive off the deep end. But I’m putting my foot down now.” Lydia knew she couldn’t convince her otherwise.

 

“I did my research, she is one of the best in town.” Natalie saw the blush appear on Lydia’s face. “You don’t have anything to be shamed about.”

 

“Its not that Mom. It’s because of Stiles.” Lydia barely whispered as she sipped her tea.

 

“Who?” Natalie reacted to the odd name.

 

“That’s his name. Claudia is Stiles’ mother. And his my associate slash friend.” Natalie watched her daughter choose her words carefully.

 

“Explain ‘associate slash friend’ .“ Natalie enjoyed watching Lydia become flustered for a good reason. Her blush made it very clear who Stiles was to her. This was a very tricky situation.

 

“Ok. So how about another counselor then? They say Marin Morell is awesome too.”

 

“It’s not like I have a choice.” Lydia continued to sip her tea as her mother kissed her forehead.

 

She knew of doctor-patient confidentiality but what about conversation between doctors? Sipping her tea, she closed her books. She didn’t need to study. Her IQ was so high that she could get an A on tests without even trying. But if she didn’t study, her mind to go back to the paranoia of Aiden rotting in prison. What if he got off early for good behavior? He could come after her. Her mother. Allison. Stiles. Folding her lips, she grabbed her laptop.

 

Logging onto Facebook with Allison’s password, she began to look for her old friends. Her ex friends. The ones who left hurtful comments on her page. Which was why she had to delete that and her Twitter. Why do people always blame the victim? He was the one who hurt her. Tears fell on the keyboard. Breathing slowly, she held her breath.

 

Her ex friends were doing fine. Living life as if she were never apart of it. What if Allison, Scott, and Stiles were like them? Slamming the screen closed, she headed to bed. She didn’t know if she could afford losing more friends.

 

TWTWTWTWTW

 

_“Hurt me. Just please don’t hurt him.” Lydia’s loud scream begged Aiden. His fists kept breaking Stiles’ skin as blood oozed everywhere. The boy was unconscious and Aiden was making sure he would never wake up. He could have his revenge on her, but to inflict it on Stiles was unbearable._

_“Noooooo.” Lydia tried to pull the manic boy off of him, but he was too strong. Pushing her on the ground, Aiden threw Stiles down._

_“I’m not done with you either.” He gripped her arms tightly._

She woke up with a cold sweat. Her breathing staggered as she held herself. At least she did not scream because her mother did not wake her. Brushing her fingers through her hair, she couldn’t make logic of this. Aiden was gone from her life. Stiles was new to her life. Yet she dreamt about him getting taken away from her. She didn’t understand why she felt so connected to him. Changing into some clothes, she had to walk this nightmare off.

 

She never forgot Aiden’s bloodshot, furious eyes. The night air could not distract her thoughts. Rubbing her eyes, she walked for how long her legs carried her. Hopefully, her mother would stay sleep the whole night. There was that part of her that felt guilty for uprooting them like this. Her mother was handling a terrible divorce, then her abuse. It was overwhelming.

 

Despite that, Natalie supported her and didn’t let her run from it. She hoped she could be a mother like that to her children. But first, she would have to find a guy who she didn’t explode on every day. Her mouth dropped when she found herself in Stiles’ driveway. She really walked a good distance.

 

On nights when he could not fall asleep, Stiles found himself staring outside of his window. He found clarity in the stars and moon. But tonight, he found Lydia Martin in his driveway. Watching her from afar, he watched her walk away. His body began to panic as he quickly ran outside. He hoped his steps would not wake up his parents. He was not in the mood to hear his father yell at him.

 

“Wait.” Stiles caught up with her as she suddenly stopped. Lydia refused to turn around as look at him. Now she was the stalker. How else would you explain a girl walking for 25 minutes to a guy’s house. She didn’t even realize she was walking in his direction. It was like she was in a trance.

 

“You walked here by yourself?” He gently turned her around as she nodded. “Lydia, anything could have happened to you.” The rational side of him told him that this wasn’t normal. He should be freaked out, but he wasn’t. It was like he was waiting for her.

 

“I have a very deadly scream. Plus I know where to kick.” The two awkwardly laughed.

 

“I never really apologized to you for treating you so badly. You have been a wonderful friend to me and I shut you down. I know why I react the way that I do, but that is no excuse to unload my anger out on you.” Lydia noticed how his dark hair accented his eyes.

 

And also the light bruise on his cheek. He probably tripped. But it didn’t mar his features. She couldn’t stop staring in his eyes. Yet she blew up on him when he did the same thing.

 

“I. My mom used to act like that. Even years after it happened. That how I knew you had been dealing with it.” He might as well address the other elephant in the room. Her eyes widened at the revelation.

 

“That explains why you are so patient with me. Because she taught you how to be.” Lydia shrugged.

 

It warmed her heart to know that he trusted her with this information.

 

“She is very strong. Especially if she can go through that and counsel those who are experiencing the same situation. Her and my mother practically bonded over discussing my sanity.” The two sat down on the sidewalk.

 

“You’re not crazy.” Stiles fought against rubbing her cheek.

 

“It’s like everyone is giving me the “poor dear” treatment. I don’t want to be the victim. I want to be the survivor. I mean. So many others have dealt with more and here I am.” She paused. “I don’t have the right to feel this way. And I don’t want pity.”

 

“Lydia.” He watched her shake. “That’s why my mom wants to help…..”

 

“I don’t want your mom probing my head.” She barely whispered. She didn’t want to offend him but it was the truth. “I’m sure she is great at her job but it would be…..”

 

“I get it.” Stiles understood her perspective. “I am just glad you are getting the help you need. And my mother is here if you need her.” He gripped his pants leg to keep from touching her hands.

 

“Thanks.” She bit her lips. He had very strong hands. She wondered what they would feel like in hers.

 

“So is that bruise caused by clumsiness?” She changed the conversation.

 

“let’s just say that it is even harder to break up with someone the second time. Kind of deserved it though.” Lydia admired the way he made everything his fault. Even when things aren’t.

 

“Stiles. You are too good.” She rested her head on his shoulder. His scent made her feel safe. It welcomed her body.

 

“You are too.” He looked down at her. “Just so you know, you are a survivor. I don’t see you as victim or crazy.” The two watched the moon glow brightly.

 

Lydia was grateful for the help. Hopefully, it would help her deal with the paranoia and fear. She wanted to live again and be able to enjoy this man at her side. She stiffened as his arm wrapped around her waist. But soon, she relaxed much to Stiles liking.

 

“Let me take you home.”

 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

 

Lydia literally jumped out of bed this morning. It was all because she would see Stiles today, but she had to control her elation. Every time she became excited, something would happen to change it. It was a cynical point of view, but the pattern never changed. Using the toaster, she smiled at the sticky note above the coffee pot: ‘Have a great day. I love you.” She nearly cried at the sentiment.

 

_Ring, Ring_

 

She ate while she looked at the odd number.

 

“Hello.” She decided to answer.

 

“Did you sleep well?” Stiles’ heart stopped when she answered. He didn’t know too many people who didn’t answer unknown numbers. But Lydia was different.

 

“Yeah.” Lydia blushed at the pleasant surprise. She was going to kill Allison for giving him her number. “Did you?”

 

“Yeah.” He chose his next words carefully. “So would you want me to come pick you up?” He interpreted the pause as a bad sign. “I can take you another day. I’m sure you and Allison are….”

 

“No. “ Lydia cut him off. “I mean. If it’s not an inconvenience I wouldn’t mind a ride.” She tried to keep her calm.

 

Stiles waited for her in her driveway. Allison was a miracle worker for giving him her address too. His nerves got the best of him and he began to rub his jeans. His hands were going to be raw by the time she would get inside.

 

Lydia hoped she remembered how to flirt with an attractive guy. She had to stop herself. Right now she could not afford anything more than a friend. A very handsome friend with strong hands. Damnit. Walking to the unconventional jeep, she blushed when he opened the door for her.

 

“I pegged you for a Honda guy.” She teased.

 

“So what are those guys like? Sarcastic? Nerdy?” He made fun of himself as he drove.

 

“Don’t forget clumsy and a smart ass.” She blushed, exposing her dimples. “Glad to see your cheek’s looking better.”

 

“Yeah. I definitely have to use my talents to tolerate everyone’s comments about getting beat up by my ex.”

 

“Well you will definitely hear my praise for you not hitting her back even when she put her hands on you first. Breakups happen and I know from personal experience that people don’t always take them well.” The two grew quiet when he parked the car.

 

He hoped she would trust him one day to tell her what really happened. But for now, he would enjoy walking into school with her. Opening the car door, he admired her cute dimples and green eyes. It didn’t matter what happened later on, today was a good day.


	4. Rogues

Lydia noticed everything about Stiles. The way he used sarcasm. How he gripped his back pack straps when the walked through the halls. His eyes glowed as he looked at her when he thought she wasn't looking. She did the same thing.

Today she would go and face her nightmares. And hopefully she would not run across Mrs. Stilinski. No way did she want to introduce herself as the nut job. Correction.

The nut job who happens to really like her son but can't act on it because she’s not strong enough. O and lets not forget about her parents’ divorce. Stiles had the perfect family. The hardworking father. The strong-willed mother. No way could she live up to that dream.

"Don't worry about Malia approaching you." He misread her nervousness. He knew Malia had one of spies looking at them. The last five minutes of their car ride, she grew quiet.

He hoped it was because she liked the song on the radio. Most likely not, but he would wait for her to talk.

"No. That's not it. I see Morrell today. I keep putting this pressure on myself to get better but i don’t know if i can. It’s like I want to believe one session can cure all my problems, but I know it can’t. I mean I'm not like your mom Stiles. " She stopped in her tracks as he faced her.

"Lydia I don't want you to be like my mom. And just so you know she struggles now.“ He touched her shoulders. “I told you that so you know that others have felt helpless too. People who smile the most usually are the most broken because they want everyone around them to feel better than them.” Their eyes mirror the same curiosity for each other.

“Like you. I mean. You want to take your mother’s burden away from her but you can’t. So you do your best to be the perfect child.” He only nodded. “You’re really smart.”

“I just read a lot.” She shrugged as her eyes found his lips. What would they taste like? “I’m tired of burying my head in books.”

“I want you to smile without feeling guilty. I want you to not jump whenever I get close to you." The two sat on the bench. She blushed at last night. They really opened up to one another.

"It seems like you and Scott are the only two guys I can deal with right now. Thank you." Their hands were so close to touching again.

"For what" He tried not to focus on her lips.

"for being you." She folded her lips.

"That's me Stiles the helper."

"You are so much more than that." She slowly touched his shoulder. Slowly, he moved his hand on top of hers. Their eyes told how much they needed this.

 

**TWTWTWTWTW**

Malia watched in jealousy as he walked with Lydia. Last night she wanted to do more than hit him. She wanted to knock his windows out. Slash his tires. Anything to handle this. Despite that slap she was still hurting. It would have made her feel better if Lydia was like her. She was the exact opposite. That only made it clear he wanted nothing to do with her. Why was it so easy for guys to move on than girls?

He used to look at her the way he was looking at Lydia. Like she was rare. And she believed him. Just like she believed she could get him back. Biting her lip, she waited for Lydia to join Allison. Quickly, she pulled him into the janitor’s closet.

Stiles didn't have any time to react as he felt the hand grab him from behind. He folded his arms at the sight of the desperate Malia. Shaking his head, he didn't have time for this nor did the other cheek have time for a slap.

"Look can we just talk?"

"I think you said everything you needed to say. There isn't anything you could possibly do to take that slap back." He tried to be mindful of the different chemicals in the small area.

"I'm sorry I got so angry with you. I just couldn't contain it. You of all people don't deserve that." She tried to explain.

He had never seen her that violent before. She had a temper and was very impulsive but he didn't predict she would do that. His nonchalant personality was replaced by an emotion he rarely experienced, anger. And he showed it.

"Thanks for that. Not that it matters. Are we done with this conversation?" His hand reached for the door as Malia grabbed his arm gently.

"Look. I'm not a violent person. I just got caught up. You know how I am." She pleaded.

Shaking his head, he was not going to continue this volatile relationship. His mother taught him how not to make the same mistakes she did.

"Haven't you made a mistake before? Besides it wasn't like you couldn't see why I did it?" Her brown eyes apologized.

"I cannot believe you said that. You are so insensitive. How about all the times you did wrong. Should I have hit you when you were flirting with guys to make me jealous or get attention? No. And it's wrong of you to take advantage of me because you think you can." He yelled at the top of his lungs.

"Stiles that wasn't my intention. I'm not like that man your mom had dated when she was in college."She pleaded. “I’m still the girl who can be sweet.”

"Maybe you are but you got to grow up. And don’t even think about bothering Lydia." He walked out the closet as Scott waited. Actually, the whole hallway stopped and listened to the heated argument. They could have tried to pretend they were not.

"Does anyone else have anything to say about my relationship with my ex while I'm here?" He raised his hands up in frustration. “Because now is right time.”

The crowd shook their heads as they carried on with their day.

 

**TWTWTWTWTWTWT**

Natalie was finally taking advantage of her English degree. This small town definately had promise of great things. Now, the Co-editor of the town’s newspaper, she gained faith in herself as a person. Her ex made her feel like she was not good enough. Now she could make mistakes and forgive herself. Drinking her coffee, her mouth dropped when she saw her ex sitting in her office.

"Dan." She closed the door as she noticed the secretary try to eavesdrop. "Well I see you made yourself comfortable." Her bitterness took over.

Taking a deep breath, he didn't want to portray a sense of arrogance. He caused enough damage in their lives. Damage he could not take back no matter how hard he tried.

"So what brings you to the lovely Beacon Hills?" She began to work on the papers at her desk. She would not humor the distant sperm donor.

"Did Tammy see past your bull and you didn't have another woman in mind?" She continued to highlight. She hated herself for wasting 13 years with him.

"Natalie." He paused. He didn't want to argue and he was sure she didn't want to hear his apology. "I came to check up on Lydia."

"Well aren't you father of the year? What would Tammy think? Is the skank's skirt any shorter." She reveled in his redness as she sipped her coffee.

"If you are going to insult me..."He stood up.

"O so now you have a back bone. You barely gave me and your daughter the time of day and you’re upset because your ego can't take it? You are truly pathetic."

"Look I love my daughter. You must have forgotten bout the attorney I hired to help her win." Just because he was a jerk didn’t mean he didn’t care.

That guilt in the pit of his stomach would never go away. He sacrificed their happiness because he wanted to have his cake and eat it too. The suffered while he lived the life of a single man who was married.

"And you want me to get down on my hands and knees to thank you. You were supposed to do that, Dan. I didn't bring her into this world by myself. You aren't supposed to be rewarded by what you are supposed to do." The two tried to keep their voices low.

"Look I screwed you. I can admit that. But I do want to try to build a relationship with Lydia. I honestly do. That's why I asked you rather than calling her first. I'm the bad guy which ever way you look at it." He stated.

"That's because you are the bad guy, you selfish prick. Why did you have to come to my job for this conversation?"

"because you wouldn't have answered the door. I have been calling you two since you left town. Don't act as if you didn't see those calls."

"Dan. Lydia doesn’t need to be around us fighting constantly."

"She won’t. Please natalie. I do love my daughter. It took everything in me to not go to Aiden’s house and kill him myself. I'm her father and I should have protected her. I want to be a good man for her and my new born son." Natalie looked in his truthful eyes.

"Look. Lydia is nearly grown. She can make that decision herself, but I do appreciate you for talking to me first." He nodded.

If he could not make it up to her, he could at least mend fences with Lydia.

"how about dinner tonight. That way she won't feel so overwhelmed. She's been through a lot and I don't want to add to it."

"you know for once you sound like a father."

Natalie hoped she did the right thing. Lydia was mature enough to make a decision that was good for her. But a part of her wished Lydia would not give him the time of day.

 

**TWTWTWTWTWTW**

Lydia saw the glares from her classmates. Rumor had it that she was the one who came between Stiles and Malia.. Last year she wished people stopped looking at her as the brilliant girl. She guess she got her wish.

Stiles was still pissed at Malia. Maybe he was over exaggerating about Malia’s behavior. But he had the fear of following in his mother's footsteps. He continued to eat quietly under their gaze at the lunch table. He shouldn't let her get under his skin.

"You alright?"Lydia rubbed his back. Allison and Scott mentally cheered for her. She was now becoming more comfortable around him.

"I'm fine." He did his best to put a smile on his face. "Besides you have enough to worry about today." Stiles saw her look uneasy at her cell phone.

"Just remember if you don't want to talk you don't have to." Scott said. "I had to go to the to a couple to handle my parents' divorce." Lydia smiled.

She liked having friends who supported her. In a strange way they had forged this bond. She knew it was way to early to determine this, but her instincts never lied to her. She only wished she had listened to them about Aiden.

It was better than last year. Yes she was popular but only because people thought she could be bought. By now she would be a millionaire because of the offers people made her to take SATS with fake IDs and write papers for them. Of course she declined.

"So who was that?" Stiles noticed her tight grip on her phone. Her nervous expression scared them more as she handed it to him without words.

"O my god." Allison quickly grabbed the phone from Stiles' hand. The word Dad flashed on the screen. "Do you want me to ignore it."

"My dad has a way of making everything in me and mother's life worse. It's bad enough he cares more about his other child with his trashy new wife than be me and my mom. He wants to have dinner tonight after my counseling session. I should have deleted the text." She bitterly said.

"are you going to?" Scott asked. "I mean no one would blame you."

"I mean. There will always be that part of me that wants my dad to be in my life. But I don't want to be too accepting. What if he is trying to use me as a way to get back at my mom?" Stiles rubbed her back.

"I know about that all too well." Scott stated.

"I know it's going to sound cheesy but I think you should. There is nothing with wanting more time with your dad and wanting to get to know him better." Allison paused as Scott held her hand. "I mean if I could I would get more time with my mom."

Stiles realized why the four of them clicked, they shared this massive pain inside. Looking at Lydia, he gently smiled.

"I think you should Lydia. " Stiles did not need to say anything more.

"Would you come with me?" She asked like a child was asking their mommy. "I mean...."

"Luckily, my schedule is clear." The two hid their blush.

Why did she do that? She just invited him into her wreck of a life even more. This was going to be one of the worst nights of her life.

 

**TWTWTWTWTWTW**

Lydia could do this. As long as Stiles was coming tonight she could handle this. Sitting in the waiting room, she held her legs together. A sense of release washed over her when she overheard Dr. Stilinski was off today. Her mother definitely planned this. Rubbing her arms, she walked inside Dr. Morrell’s office when her name was called.

Earlier this morning, she was ready to tell her story. But now here, she had to rebuild her nerve. Sitting on the loveseat, Dr. Morrell gave her comforting eyes. How was she supposed to tell her story to this beautiful woman who had to be older than she looked. Looking at her feet, Lydia folded her lips.

Morrell watched her body behavior. Like the other women who came in her office, she was broken with low self-esteem. The first session was always the hardest. It was good to know a little bit about this girl from Claudia.

“Just so you know, Lydia.” Morrell began. “Being here is a great feat. We can talk about your attack later. If you want to tell me about yourself, we can begin there.”

“I used to be bubbly. Friendly. Not afraid. Now I’m the exact opposite. I am supposed to be the smart one. Highest IQ at the school. Destined for greatness.” She shrugged.

“You still are.” Morrell informed.

“No. I’m not because I saw what I wanted to believe. Aiden. My last boyfriend. The only boyfriend I had. When he beat me that night. I should have predicted it. I mean the way he would get jealous of me when I succeeded. How he would get in my head and discourage me. I’m stupid. I can never forgive myself for that.”

“You have to Lydia. It is the only way you can truly heal. I can show you how to heal, if it is what you want.” Lydia nodded.

“That’s not good enough. You have to speak it. Hear yourself say the words. That is how you get better.”

“I want to heal. I want to get better. If Claudia can get better, then I know I can.” She barely whispered.

“She is a great doctor and a great friend. But let’s not compare her to you. You are your own person and you have to learn what is good for you.” Morrell remained professional when the girl’s cell phone rang.

“Sorry. My dad is in town and he wants to eat lunch with me and my mother.” Lydia sent him a quick text.

“Talk about that then.” She advised.

“My dad was not a memorable one. He gave me money when I wanted love and support. To be honest I was surprised he believed me when my mom told him what happened. He provided me a high power attorney who helped me with my case. The only thing I thank him for is putting Aiden jail for two years to five years.” She washed the lone tear. “It was the least he could do for me considering.”

“Considering what?”

“Considering that he doesn’t want me or my mom, I think he got with her for her looks rather than her mind. I wanted someone the exact opposite of that. Yet I fell into the cycle of an abusive relationship.”

“Lydia it is not your fault. And you won your case because of your testimony, because you told the truth. People saw through Aiden’s lies.”

“If that were the case, why did they shun me after it was over. Why did they distance themselves from me because they could not win any football trophies.” Lydia bit back. Her knuckles became red.

“Because people can be ignorant. You can’t blame yourself for their behavior. None of this is…….”

“I’m so sick of people telling me ‘it’s not my fault’. What they need to do is tell others to keep their hands to themselves and not let their anger get the best of them.” She exploded. “I didn’t ask to be beat up by my boyfriend.”

“It was a regular night. I was trying to help him study for a trig test.”

Her mind traveled back to the that night. She was in his room again. In his arms. Thinking everything was alright.

“After a while he got restless and I suggested we take a break.” She wiped her eyes. “Then my phone rang. He saw this boy’s name on the screen. Liam Dunbar. I was tutoring him for Chemistry.” She paused as Morrell handed her some tissues.

“Aiden thought there was something between us, but there never was. He accused me of cheating on him.” She heard Aiden’s voice yelling at her.

Accusing her of sleeping with him. Calling her names. And she decided for once not to back down from him.

“I stood up for my self. All I did was say I was tired of having to defend my every action to him. I asked him why didn’t he trust me. And before I could react, he slapped me. I fell hard on the floor.” She saw his menacing face as he stood over her. It was like he was proud of what he had done.

“I thought it was over. but as soon as I picked myself up, he drug me across the room by my hair. Hitting me harder and harder. I screamed but he didn’t stop. Until he finally did. It was the longest five minutes of my life.” She felt her no longer swollen eyes and jaw.

“When he turned his back to me. I grabbed my purse and I tased him. It was a present my mom got me. I thought she was overreacting, but she wasn’t.” She heard his scream ring through her eyes. It was nothing compared to the physical pain he inflicted on her.

“Lydia do you know how powerful you are? To go through that and still fight. Not only that you won. He became your victim.”

“Dr. Morrell , it doesn’t feel like that. Not even close. I still get scared at the slightest touch from a guy. The only one who doesn’t make me scream is Stiles.” Lydia bit her lip when she saw the woman realize the revelation.

“I should not have said that. Please don’t tell…..”

“I won’t. You can trust me.” Morrell’s timer went off. “We can pick this up next week or whenever you want to come back. If you do.”

“I will.” Lydia took a deep breath. “thank you.” She left the office.

Standing outside the hospital, she waited for her mother. She wanted to feel the air touch her cheeks. Amazing how she was feeling so much at one time, but she welcomed it. It was better than the numbness Aiden caused. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she texted Stiles.

_Lydia: We are going to the local dinner at 6. Can you still make it?_

Her heart stopped as she waited for a response.

_Stiles: Without a doubt. Did it go well?_

_Lydia: Yes. See you there._

Lydia grinned when her mother arrived. Maybe this was a blessing in disguise.


	5. Light Grenades

Stiles got out the shower as he heard his father come inside. Great, now he would have to lie about where he was going. Though he was not doing anything wrong, he didn't want to listen to his dad assume things about Lydia or ask about Malia.

Putting on his clothes,his muscles were sore from lacrosse practice. Sore muscles were not going to stop him from seeing her. She was counting on him to be there with her parents.

Her parents who were going to be super protective. He was about to walk himself into a dangerous unknown. Lydia made their mutual animosity clear. Maybe he would be extra clumsy so they could agree on hating him. He would do anything to help Lydia make it through this night.

"Study session at Scott's?" His father sat the newspaper down.

"Yeah...." He said with haste."My books are in the car."

"So if I were to call Ms. McCall she would vouch for that." Stiles hated how he was a horrible liar. "Another night at Malia's? "

"Dad..." He walked into the situation he was trying to avoid." Me and malia aren't together anymore." The man laughed in disbelief.

If only he knew what happened. He would keep it a secret for now.

"No. Seriously. She's not the same person she used to be. Or maybe I've changed." He tried to rush out the door.

"So if it's not Scott or Malia, who is it? And I know there aren't any Star Wars Conventions in any neighboring towns." He waited for an answer.

"Can i just say that where I'm going is perfectly safe and......"

"Spill." He should have taken his shower at the school.

"I'm going to dinner with a new friend." His nonchalant manner did not deceive his father.

"Would this girl be Lydia Martin. Your mother told me how you were taken with her." Stiles huffed in annoyance.

How did his mother know based on the one conversation he had with her? Was he that transparent of a person?

"Dad it's not like that."

"Stiles I've always trusted you. Your mom told me a little about her. Just remember she needs a friend first."

"I know."

"I know that but you are human son. That can be very hard. I know from personal experience. Your mom was definately wildfire when i met her. She did everything to push me away to see if i would stay."

"How do you do it? Be a good man, father, friend and husband?"

"Sometimes you have to sacrifice for their happiness. Being a good man. A good person in general means you have to do the right thing for the person you care for. Tough love included."

"Lydia asked me come. I was estatic at first. Now I'm scared. Things are sketchy between her and her father. Her dad is not like u." He waited for some guidance.

"Stiles you can't fix everything. Lydia doesn't need you to nor does she expect for you to fix anything. She needs your presence. Remember, treat her and her family with respect. It is between them." He touched his shoulder.

"If me and your mom aren't here when u get back, we are still out and about."

"Eww. T.M.I. dad." He hoped he could end up in a relationship like his parents. Both happy and still in love.

His heart wanted that with Lydia.

 

**TWTWTWTWT**

Natalie only looked at her as they sat in the car together. She was processing her daughter's words and nervous disposition. She was grateful how Morrell was helping her but she didn't know how she felt about Stiles joining them tonight. She should have run the idea by her first.

"Are you mad at me mom?" Lydia avoided her eyes.

"No. But you just took it into your own hands. Why didn't you tell me?"

Because she knew her mother would tell her otherwise. Not like she would say that though.

"I don't know.” She shrugged. “I just didn't want to go through this by myself?"

"So why not Allison?" Natalie knew of her developing feelings for the boy. Every time he texted, she smiled brightly. It was nice to see, but this should not be his first memory of their family.

"Because she is with Scott tonight. I didn't want to intrude."

"So you intrude on the boy you just met." Lydia's face saddened. How long they knew each other was irrelevant. The connection they felt was not.

"I know he's your friend but I have to be your mother. Stiles has no idea what he is coming to witness tonight. Neither do you." the mother warned.

"I can handle seeing Dan tonight." She bit her lip.. She didn't realize it until now that maybe it was selfish to invite Stiles.

"You say that now. But you haven't seen him yet. It could change. He's your friend but do you want him to see us like this?" Lydia understood her mother’s point of view.

"No but."She began to panic as knots tightened in her stomach. She made an impulsive decision. What if him coming would damage the image he had of her.

"Let me call him." It was only 5:20.

"See you inside baby." Natalie kissed her cheek.

Maybe she could catch him before he left. She didn't want to lose him before she had him. Just because he could handle his family's problems didn't mean she should throw him in hers.

Stiles smiled as his phone rang.

"I will be there in 10 minutes." He smiled,

"umm stiles i." She paused. She was about to hurt him and her at the same time. But her mom was right. She had to be a big girl.

"You can't come. I mean I don't think you should be here." She ripped it off like a bandaid.

"what?" His heart dropped at her words. This didn't. This wasnt. This wasn't her.

"I. It was wrong of me to invite you here with my chaotic family tonight. I imposed my problems on you. I can't keep doing that to you." He heard her words but still headed to the diner.

"You aren't doing anything to me."He stopped at the red light. "You aren't pressuring me either. I am on my way because I want to."

"Stop." Lydia panicked. "Why are you so persistent?" She saw her father park his car.

Dan was here. She wanted to throw up all of a sudden.

"Lydia." Stiles called her name with no response. Something was wrong already. "Look I'm almost there."

What she said did not mean anything to him.

Lydia gripped her purse tightly. Those feelings she harbored were resurfacing. Dissapointment. Disdainment. Regret. This was only a portion of what her mother felt.

Dan walked inside the diner. It was surreal. Lydia and Natalie were no longer his. He saw the resentment in their eyes as he came to the table.

Lydia immediately put her purse in the chair beside her. Talking to her father was the noble thing to do. But maybe she made the wrong decision to be the bigger person. Folding her lips, she couldn't believe that her mother could be attracted to a man like this.

Not because of his dashing looks or money but his arrogance. Her mind flashed back to times when he wasn't there for her. She could not pretend that she wasn't mad.

Where was Stiles? Wait. She told him not come. Maybe he actually listened to her.

"I'm glad you two did not change your mind." Dan knew he really broke the beautiful life he had.

All because he was too immature and stupid to realize what he had. The perfect wife. The perfect daughter.

"I just wanted a free meal." Natalie looked through her menu. He better pay for them after all the hell he put them through.

"Dad. Why are you here?" Lydia said the only words that could express her hatred and confusion.

Her eyes brightened when she saw the jeep park.

"Because I wanted to check up on you." Dan noticed her eyes were behind him.

Stiles walked inside the diner. Their eyes immediately met. He didn't have time to be nervous about meeting her family when he saw Lydia's disturbed expression. All he noticed was her gentle smile when he walked to their table. It was like the sun came out. Her soft features glowed.

"Hi Mrs. Martin."He extended his hand to the beautiful mother who eventually shook it. Judging by her expression she was not expecting him to be there. "Nice to meet you also Mr. Martin."

He put his hand back into his pocket when dan did not shake it.

Natalie asked Lydia with her eyes for an explanation.

“I told him not to come, but he came anyway.” Lydia hoped her mother could read her lips.

Judging by her look of annoyance, she could. If only this place carried wine.

"Lydia I thought it was going to be the three of us. Who is the guy?" Dan asked as she rolled her eyes. Now was not the time to be the good father.

"His name is Stiles. And he’s the only person who's kept me grounded since I've moved here." Natalie admired her adamant emotions for the young man.

He was definately Claudia's son. Patient. Attentive. She just hoped he wouldn't run off when he had the chance.

"Better than you have anyways." She whispered as Stiles admired her strength.

"I just wanted to talk to you father to daughter." Upsetting her was not his intention. "I'm sorry if I offended your boyfriend. I'm sorry Stiles." The two parents watched them blush.

"Lydia's a great girl and an awesome friend, but we aren't together." He looked at his menu. It was harder to say aloud that she wasn’t his.

"I'm just glad she has another friend." Natalie was now grateful that he came. The boy was mature.

"Definitely." Dan said. "So have you been adjusting well?"

"Yeah." The waitress took their orders and menus. She couldn't keep giving these one-word answers but she was scared of saying the wrong thing in front of Stiles.

It was like her father wanted her to forgive and forget. It was hard to do. Her mother was doing her best not to choke the life out him.

Stiles noticed but didn't say anything. Lydia needed comforting words but he couldn't give it to her with this tension. Taking a deep breath he reached for her small hand under the table. Lacing their fingers together, he rubbed his thumb across her knuckles. She immediately relaxed in his touch.

Lydia noticed how quiet he was when he sat down. He was probably scared to say the wrong thing or come off too judgmental. She knew he would not tell his mother this. He had proven that she could trust him. When he held her hand, all of her doubt dissipated.

She forgot how a mere touch had the power to help her persevere. Folding her lip, she grazed her thumb along his.

_RING RING_

The mother and daughter rolled their eyes at the call. His favorite family once again.

"Tell Tammy thanks for interrupting dinner with your first daughter and your sophisticated first wife."

"O Lord." Lydia whispered. The beginning of the end was here.

"It's gonna be ok." He was not going to let her hand go anytime soon.

She almost believed him. Stiles had no idea what he was in stored for. Her mother was just getting started.

"Guys can we please just make it through one dinner? Can I please have one good dinner experience with my mom and dad?" The waitress placed their meals before them.

"Sorry." Natalie mentally scolded herself. This was not about her but her daughter. Now she was wishing Claudia had come too. A mediator was needed.

"Me too Lydia." Dan apologized. "I will put it on silent. It's just that the baby has been running a fever."

"Sorry to hear that." Lydia said as Stiles ate his burger. Her mother was about to go off. And Lydia was barely eating. She played with her mashed potatoes. He felt the absence of her hand.

"I want to treat him the way I should have been to you. I'm sorry. I know I can't make it up but I can start now." Lydia nodded. She had to bite her tongue to keep whining when they had to separate to eat.

"I have a lot to think about.” She put her fork down. "I mean. Is this really sincere? Because I've been through too much for you to leave and pop up when you choose."

"I won’t." He tried to reach for her hand, but she pulled back.

"You say that now. Just promise me that if you leave. Leave now." She folded her arms.

"You need to eat baby. You barely touched your plate." Natalie hated seeing her daughter like this.

"Guess I'm not that hungry." She kissed her mother as she left. Of course, her father did not run after her.

"I will make sure she gets home safely. Nice to meet you Ms. Natalie." He purposely did not speak to Mr. Martin.

Natalie sipped her drink as she looked at Dan. No one could be a genuine butt hole like him. To think that one dinner could erase years of hurt was ridiculous.

"You have a way with people don't you?" She folded her arms. "To be honest she should have thrown her drink on you."

"What did I do?" He honestly didn't know.

"number one. The way you threw your son in her face like that. Two. You gave that speech about changing. I can't believe you thought she believed you. Just be honest you were never planning on being a part of her life after this moment. This is just to help your ego as you move on to your perfect son and young wife. And the Oscar for the most condescending bastard goes to Daniel Martin." She excused herself from the table.

 

**TWTWTWTWT**

Stiles hated how she was a gift to one parent and a burden to the other. It wasn't fair how the two guys in her life treated her like crap. But the third would not. He wasn’t going anywhere. Handing her an ice cream cone, the two sat down on the outside bench.

"What's wrong with me Stiles?" She hoped that dinner wasn’t too much to handle for him to handle. That was how her life used to be. When he came home. His stoic expression never changed when she was looking for his approval.

"Nothing. You're perfect. Your wit. Intelligence. Generosity. It's what make you beautiful." He rested an arm around her shoulder as the two ate.

"I had this hope that was destroyed tonight. I mean I knew this was going to happen yet I'm upset." She wiped her eyes.

"Because you love him. I remember when I was younger my mom would have flashbacks and yell at me and my dad because of the trauma. I used to resent her because I didn't understand." He moved her closer to him if possible.

"Stiles, my dad is an egotistical prick. He is no way the good person your mom is."

"That doesn't matter. The pain they inflicted on us is real."

"why can't parents see how much they screw us up? " She rested on his chest.

If he could hold her hand, she could lay on him. Touching each other was second nature now. His heartbeat was steady and strong.

"why can't my dad or Aiden have been like you?"

"Lydia, listen to me.” He cupped her face. “Aiden and Dan are idiots because they cant comprehend how precious you are. You are good enough. If anyone doesn't see it’s their fault. The moment I saw you I knew you were special. Don't forget that."

"Easier said then done." She stared at his lips. Every fiber in her being was telling her to kiss him but she ignored it.

Stiles thought his eyes deceived him. He recognized the want. He wanted to kiss her too but it was too soon. Folding his lips, he stood up. Extending his hand to her, she grasped it. It didn't matter where he was taking her, she knew she was safe with him always.

 


	6. Anna Molly

One week had passed. One week filled with death glares from Malia, therapy with Dr. Morrell, study time with Stiles, and no calls from her father. Guess she wasn’t good enough to run after.

She found herself staring at her phone sometimes. All she wanted was a good morning text. Heck she would even be thankful for a picture of her brother.

Daniel Ryan Martin, Jr.

A cynical laugh escaped her lips. She prayed her little brother would never be like their father. A man who did not want her anywhere near his new family. She was a permanent stain he overlooked.

Stiles’ words became her new mantra: _she was special_. At least he believed that. And her mother, Allison and Scott. But Stiles didn't realize how special he was.

Laying on his bed, she took a look around his room. Band posters, Star Wars action figures and his lacrosse gear. It definately suited him and she liked the idea of them together in this room all the time.

As much as she wished her feelings were platonic, they were far from. Her eyes skimmed over his slim form. His slightly muscular arms. She wondered if he had abs. Everything he did was beautiful. Even now when he was cleaning his room because he was embarrassed at the sight. This was the first time he brought her to his home. Other times they were at the library or at Scott’s and Allison’s.

Stiles hurriedly put his dirty clothes in the hamper in the corner. Why did he bring her here? Let alone why did she let him? The worst part about them being so comfortable around each other was that he couldn't stop thinking about kissing her. She laid in his bed barefoot. Her perfect red lipstick. And he wanted to walk to her and show her how he was different than Aiden.

When she finally told him what happened, he held her so she wouldn't fall to the floor. He cradled her small frame as she cried that day. The two had been inseparable since. Much to Malia's disliking. He still didn't answer her texts or private Facebook messages.

Lydia played with her fingers as she reached for her bag. She had a present inside for him but was it the right time. His back was turned to her as he threw away coke bottles around his laptop. She giggled.

"I see you are taking advantage of my uncleanliness."

"You are such a nerd." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm aware of that.” His witty remark made her laugh as he finished his task. He turned around when he felt her hand on his shoulder.

"Happy belated birthday. I hope u like it." Stiles instinctively rubbed her cheek as he licked his lips. He had to stop himself as he accepted the Power Rangers gift-wrapped box. He didn’t even know it existed.

"You didn't have to give me this. I don't need anything." They sat on his bed.

"Just open it Stilinski." He obeyed her orders. Smiling brightly, he held the Yoda sweatshirt.

"For the shirt thank you." He imitated Yoda’s voice as Lydia rolled her eyes.

"This is one of the best presents I've ever gotten." He hugged her. Once again. Her soft body was against his. Smelling her hair, the scent of strawberry filled his senses.

Lydia hadn't felt this good in along while. His strong arms made her stomach do flips. Her body wanted more but she couldn't trust herself yet.

"Since you gave me something. I have something for you too." His eyes caught hers. She was once at a lost for words.

"Come on." He grabbed some balloons from his nightstand. Yes it was random for him to have them but he and Scott were big kids afterall.

Lydia gasped as Stiles took her outside. He stared wickedly at the garden hose and her.

"Stiles what are you thinking?" She folded her arms. Pulling her with him, the two filled up the balloons. "You know I'm gonna whoop you right?"

"As if I would give you the satisfaction." Her competitive side took over.

Both dividing the balloons equally, the two began this game. They were two kids throwing balloons at eachother. Laughing louder as they hit eachother. The water did not stop their race.

Stiles admired her wet hair as he ran after her. It became a game of chase as he grabbed her from behind. Picking her up, she squealed as they fell on the grass. Out of breath, the two basked in the sun.

"I'm glad you moved here." He moved his hand towards hers.

"me too." She reached for it.

The two did not want to ruin this moment with words. It had been a while since they felt at peace with another person. She wished he was in her life during the trial. The strenuous trial that gave her nightmares from beginning to end. The townspeople who showed up not to support her, but to support Aiden and/or be nosey. How she had to look his lawyer in the eyes and not cry. The man whose job it was to paint the picture that she forced him to hit her. It was so sick and twisted that people were paid to manipulate the truth.

"Lydia." Stiles saw the terror in her eyes. "You ok?"

"Now I am. My mind drifts from time to time." She avoided his eyes.

"Lyds you don't have to be ashamed." He moved her head on his chest. Their wet clothes did not bother them.

"I just wish you were there when I was going through this."

"me too." He played with her wet tresses as she traced patterns in his shirt.

Both enjoyed each other’s company as they stared at the sky. If only days were as peaceful as this. Words weren’t needed for the uncomprehesiable childlike fasciination, admiration, respect and affection that flowed between them.

Both became still captivated when Claudia pulled up in the driveway.

"O my God." Lydia abruptly sat up as Stiles cupped her face.

"It's alright." He assured her. "My mom doesn't bite." He helped her up.

Claudia noticed how Natalie had set up Lydia’s appointments on her off days. Not that she couldn't see why. She didn't want Lydia to feel uncomfortable. But she couldn't run from her forever. And now was the opportune time to finally meet.

"hey mom." Stiles held Lydia's hand.

"So I take it you are Lydia." Claudia watched the girl fidget under her glance. The two were soaked from head to toe.

"Yes Mrs. Stilinski. Dr. Stilinski." She babbled.

"Claudia will do just fine. Any girl who helps Stiles study is definately someone I want here more often. Are you staying for dinner? I'm making Shrimp Alfredo and salad."

"I can call my mom and see." She stuttered as the three walked inside the house.

Lydia knew Claudia was observing her the moment she entered her home. She didn't act like it but she knew she was. She couldn't blame the mother for looking out for her son. Even if his mother went through the same predicament., a mother wanted their child with someone better. She was far from.

"Here you go sweetie." Claudia handed her a large shirt and Soffe shorts. "I hope this will do until I dry your clothes." Lydia stood still as her mind processed her words. She also noticed that Stiles came back fully changed and dried in basketball shorts and a shirt. She focused on Claudia to stop from staring at him.

He put the groceries up as he listened to the two. Yes he was eavesdropping but for good reason. He wanted to make sure Lydia felt welcomed.

"You can change in the guest bathroom. Lydia you have nothing to be scared of. I'm your friend."

"Ms. Claudia I don't know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything." Cladia smiled as the girl left the room. She rolled her eyes as Stiles stared at her body.

"Could you pretend not to look at her like that when I'm around?" She playfully threw a dishrag at him. "She's stunning." She gave him a knife.

"It's weird to explain it mom." He diced the tomato. "What I feel for her in this short amount of time is nothing compared to how little I felt for Malia within a year." She put the noodles on the stove.

"So Lydia not only has to deal with her PTSD but your jealous ex or current girlfriend."

"Mom, Malia's not a problem." He pulled the black olives from the fridge. “I told you.”

"I know what you told me but Stiles don't open up a door until you've closed the other." She diced the onion.

"I have." He said firmly.

"It's only been three weeks so we will see." She began to sautee the shrimp.

"mom. Why are you acting like this?" She was never this hard on him when he was with Malia.

"because I like her and I know what she is going through. She doesn't need you if you are going back to Malia again."

"I'm not." He grabbed her hand. "Lydia is one of the bravest and strongest people I know. She values herself for her intelligence rather than her looks. She's different in the right way." Claudia watched him brighten.

"Don't get me wrong babe. I'm not saying you have to marry this girl but it's obvious she has feelings for you. I don't want her to get hurt because of your immature actions if you choose Malia."

Lydia stood out of sight as she listened. It was nice to hear the two had her best interest at heart.

"I couldn't hurt her if I tried. I really care for her and Malia is not even an option."

"I just hope it's not one sided. That girl is like a coyote. When she locks on she has a hard time letting go."

"well she won't have a choice but to let go because I have." He smiled as Lydia entered into the kitchen with her wet clothes in hand. Her legs shimmered in the light.

"Anything I can help you guys with?" She blushed brightly. Stiles was looking at her as if she were the only woman in the world.

"You can set the table if you don't mind." Lydia happily obliged.

Lydia felt liked she belonged here. It was the same feeling she had when Stiles was with her family. Throughout all the dysfunction, it felt like he had always been there. Plus, Claudia was amazing. Stiles had inherited her kind eyes. She also hoped he inherited her phenomenal cooking skills.

Stiles watched as she twirled the pasta around her fork. She was a cute eater. And he tried to stop his blush as Claudia observed.

“This is really good Ms. Claudia.”

“It’s Stiles’ favorite. I’ve taught him how to make it but he claims I make it better.” The three laughed. “I just think he’s lazy.” Claudia chirped. “So how’s your mother?”

“She’s good.” Lydia stiffened. She knew where this conversation was going. And she didn’t know if she wanted to change the subject or talk about it. “We’re kind of both in disarray because of my dad.” Claudia’s eyes widened at the revelation. So Stiles didn’t tell her.

“Long story short, it was a big blowup.” Stiles held her hand.

“I hope you don’t think I am prying or trying to take Morrell’s place, but right now just focus on yourself and your progress. It is the only thing you can control. And even that can feel out of your control.”

“When I first moved here, I used to wish for my family to be together. That Aiden never happened but now I want a new normal.”

“What does that consist of?”

“Me waking up and not feeling terrified every other day. Me being about to me fully. It seems the only time I can be is when I’m with Stiles.” She drank her Coke. “And Scott and Allison of course. I want to be that way on my own.”

“You will. There is no magic ‘get better’ switch.” The three put the plates in the dishwasher. “Stiles, can you bring m purse from the car?” He knew that tone.

She wanted to be alone with Lydia. Mothers were naturally territorial of their children.

“Just so you know, I’m not that kind of girl Ms. Claudia.” Lydia jumped to the defense when Stiles left the room.

“Kind of girl.”

“You know, the kind that needs a guy to save her. The one who plays the weak and vulnerable so a guy can swoop in and rescue her. I’m not….”

“I know that. Just like I know you heard me and Stiles’ conversation. I’m not mad. But I do wonder how you see Stiles. He is definitely smitten. You are going through trying times and you think you feel one thing when you feel another.”

“I have the utmost respect for him. I mean, he’s awesome. I really care for him. but I’m scared like you said that he is going to wake up one day and go back to Malia or someone who has less baggage.” She admitted. “Stiles tells me that you and Officer Stilinski have a great marriage. I want love but most importantly I want to love myself.”

“You will love yourself again, but in the mean time enjoy finding yourself. Test your limitations in therapy. Don’t be afraid to fall because you will. But you can count on Stiles and the rest of your wolf pack help you.” The two laughed.

Yes, they were the wolf pack. A family. Lydia could get used to this.

 


	7. A Kiss to Send Us Off

Allison had to be one of the few girls who enjoyed gym. There was nothing like an andreneline rush from running or playing dodgeball. And unfortunately, she had the class with Malia. And her rival was not letting her forget that. Drinking from the water fountain, Malia stood behind her in the line.

"Others are thirsty argent." She cursed under her breath.

"You can wait." She continued to sip as Malia huffed.

"Great. First your genious friend thinks she has Stiles wrapped around her finger. Now you think you run the halls because you're with Scott."

"Malia something is really wrong with you." Allison laughed at her. This was hilarious on so many levels. She wished she had her phone to record it.

"Nothing is wrong with me." She grew angrier at the girl's laughter.

"Malia I'm sorry about the breakup. It happens. But blaming Lydia won't change the fact that it's over."

"Whatever." Malia entered the locker room.

To be laughed at like that. She was not a joke and she would get the last laugh. The prize. Walking to the gym lockers, she recognized Allison's locker number.

She looked to make sure no one was around her. Her eyes smiled. Allison was stupid enough to no lock her stuff up. Didn't she know that people liked to steal?

Looking through the girl's bag, it wasn't her money she wanted. She smirked as she saw her phone. This trick would make Stiles forget Lydia ever existed.

**TWTWTWTWT**

Stiles was learning how hard it was to be a friend. To put your feelings aside so that someone you cared for felt safe. His feelings for Lydia were not safe for her. He was always finding a reason to be around her. The roles had changed. She was becoming more of his guardian angel because she was saving him from clumsiness and other things. But he had to remember that her recovery was more important than his feelings.

So many times the two touched casually. The wrist. The hands. The back. But Lydia only thought she knew what she wanted. The affection she had in her eyes for him would be replaced when someone better came. He was her crush by default.

"So Scott said there is going to be a get to together at the cabin in the woods tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go." She waited for his response as he put books in his locker.

His heart swelled when he heard that tone. So much for trying to keep a safe distance.

"Is Lydia Martin asking me out?" She reddened, playing with her fingers. O great. She was too forward.

Stiles was beginning to see her confidence return. It was very attractive. So attractive he was nervous.

"I mean as friends." She brushed it over.

"ohhh. Umm." Was that disappointment she heard? "I wish I could but I have that English test to study for." He babbled.

"o." Lydia was waiting for him to ask her to help him study.

Another week had passed and she felt as if he was trying to pull away from her. She thought the dinner was supposed to bring them closer together. Yes she wanted a relationship with him. But of course he didn't. She was damaged goods that could only be his friend. Damnit.

"What's wrong?" He noticed her sullen mood change. And his intentional carefree behavior caused that.

it took real courage to try again and he shot her down. All because he thought it was the right thing to do.

"Nothing." She bit.

"Could you stop lying and tell me?"He shut his locker. Giving her his full attention. Her lips puckered when she became upset.

"Doesn't matter because you've made it loud and clear." She walked off. Did she really have a reason to be upset? She was upset because he didn't ask her for her help. When did she decide to act so childishly?

"Lydia. Wait." He ran after her. He hit himself in the head as he followed her to the greenhouse.

Lydia saw why Malia slapped him. He intentionally acted a certain way to get on others nerves. He had to stop before he lossed her. Technically, she wasn’t even his but she wanted to be.

"It's what u didn't do. Your mom was right you don't want to be around me anymore." She yelled back at him.

"What? Lydia I do." He dropped his backpack as he approached her.

"Then why are you being distant?”

"Because..." He put his hands in his pocket.

"Because what?" She said.

"Because I can't do it." He he said in defeat.

"I don't even know why I'm mad. A good guy like you doesn't want a girl like me who is mentally sporadic. I can't believe I did this to my self." She babbled.

"What?" He cupped her face, searching her eyes for the truth. "Are you truly ready for a relaionship? These feelings you have aren't because I'm being nice to you? " Her certainty shocked him.

"I want this." She cupped his face."When I first met you. It was a strong connection. I know it seems crazy but it's true."

"No it’s not like I didn’t feel it too. Like I don’t feel it now." He wanted her more than words could describe.

"But I can't do it Lyds. It wouldnt be right to you." He began to shake.

"That's for me to decide. I feel like I can do anything when I’m with you." She leaned in carefully. Placing a soft peck on his lips, he was afraid to move. If he did he would think he was dreaming.

"Lydia." The two were awestruck. Searching the depths of their eyes. Their souls.

"It's ok." She waited for him to kiss her again. Closing her eyes, his lips were sweet like honey. A different taste than Aiden. But this kiss was not forceful. It was slow and passionate.

He held her gently. The last thing he wanted was for her have another flashback. But he could not deprive himself anymore. Malia never kissed him like this. With her it was pure lust. This was something he knew he was looking for.

"Why were we angry again?" The two laughed.

"I have no idea." Their foreheads touched. "Does that mean instead of going to the party with Allison, you will help me."

"shut up and kiss me." He obliged her.

 

**TWTWTWTWT**

Malia wiped the excess lip gloss off her lip bone as she looked in the restroom mirror. This was going to work for sure.

"Good to see you are starting to cheer up." Cora washed her hands.

"Yes. I decided to let Stiles have his fun but it's time he remembers." Cora rolled her eyes, checking her Twitter.

Why was her friend making a fool of herself? Stiles was a great guy but he wasn't the only guy in the world.

"So you are team Stiles and Lydia.” Malia looked suspiciously at her supposedly best friend.

"Don't be so obtuse. I'm team Malia 'stop being desperate'. I'm team 'find someone who wants you'." Cora folded her arms.

"Cora, just because you finally are with Isaac doesn't mean you are so much better. It’s only a matter of time before he hurts you."

"I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt and assume that's your insecurity talking." The auburn beauty realized her friend could not understand reason.

"Why is it so wrong for me to still be in love in Stiles? Why am i hated? I did nothing wrong." Malia broke down as her friend hugged her.

"I know it hurts Lee-Lee." She comforted her.

"No you don’t. To walk in the room and be referenced as Stiles’ ex. It should be me with him not her." She expressed. "Am I supposed to just sit back and let him be with the wrong person?"

"Who is to say that he is with the wrong person?" Cora began. "Just let it go. I hate seeing you embarrassing yourself?" Her blunt personality took over.

"Shut up. You know what. You're my best friend. You are supposed to be on my side." Malia broke free from the embrace.

"I am. That is why I am telling you to move on. Please stop throwing yourself on him. Please." Cora spoke with urgency.

Malia was going to prove them all wrong. She would win this war.

Allison searched frantically for her phone. Her dad was going to kill her again. How could she be so irresponsible to misplace it? Then she began to think, something wasn't right about this. She had her phone at the beginning of gym. Now she didn’t.

"Malia.........." She said with digest,seeing her and Cora go to the restoom down the hall.

The warrior followed with a mission in mind. The bitter girl had to have done it.

"Where is my phone?" Allison looked the girl in the eye.

"Excuse me?" Cora took up for her friend.

"You heard me. Where is my freaking phone? Cora this has nothing to do with you. Malia give it here." She held her hand out.

"Allison such vulgarities." Malia laughed condescendingly. “And I don't have it."

"You are such a....." Cora watched the two go at it. Did Malia really act this childishly?

"Be careful because I can easily report this to the principal and get you suspended for a day for harassing me for false accusations plus threatening me."

"All you have to do is give me the phone. I don't know what game you’re playing but I don't want to be a part of it. Malia how can you not see through this?" Allison gripped her purse.

"Go on now. What would daddy think if his perfect daughter knew she was trying to start a fight?"

"At least I have one that loves me." Allison spat back.

"What did you say?" Cora stood between them. Yes she was straightforward but she didn't like to see the people she respected go at it. Allison was a really sweet girl and she didn’t start fights for the fun of it.

"Allison. Lee-Lee this is not the place. Allison she doesn't have your phone."

"You need to get some new friends Cora." Allison left the two enraged.

"Please tell me you don't have it."

"So what if I do?" Cora sighed in dissapointment. " She can't prove it. And I will return to ithe office at the end of the day."

Cora didn't like how this was changing her friend. Malia was rough around the edges but she was a good person. This was making her regret getting into a relationship. What if she turned into this devious if her and Isaac didn't work?

"What are you going to do with it?" She was wrapping her mind around the crazed girl.

"It will all reveal itself in time."

**TWTWTW**

Stiles kissed Lydia as he walked her to class. Today was an unconventional day for him and his new girlfriend. And his sister. He ha a feeling Malia had her cell phone and he was was going to make her return it. This text message proved it.

_malia: need to talk to you. No funny business. It's about Allison._

_stiles: you have 5 minutes. On the rooftop._

Malia snickered. This was like taking candy from a baby. As soon as he came, she sent a text to Lydia from Allison's phone.

Stiles saw her saddened expression. He didn't know if this was the sweet one or the conniving one. He hoped it was the sweet one. It was odd how the two used to skip here just to make out. Now it was a faded memory.

"Can you please tell allison that I didn't take her phone. I'm sick of people giving me the evil glare for something I didn't do." She softened her features.

"So you say." He made sure enough distance was between them.

"I am so sick of this. I apologize for hitting you and you don't give me a second chance. Why can't you just cut me some slack? I didn't do it." She prayed this was working. Looking in his eyes he shrugged.

She was right. No one was perfect. Everyone can learn from mistakes.

"Alright alright. I will tell her and I'll set people straight."

"thank you. " She hugged him. "Look I know there is not any chance we are getting back together but I want us to be friends again. At least associates. I mean you were an important part of my life." She shrugged.

"Remember how you said we would make it out of this place and you would become a detective." She baited him. She knew this would work.

Malia was a good person, but not for him.

 

"Yeah and you would be a bounty hunter." The two laughed as Malia hugged him. Staring in his eyes, she leaned in.

"What the hell are you doing?" He pushed her back.

TWTWTWTWT

Lydia smiled as she jotted notes in her tablet. Mostly "lm + ss."hearing her phone vibrate she was glad Allison found her phone.

_Allison: found my phone. Can you meet me on the rooftop. Need to talk. Something happened with me and scott._

She asked for a pass as she headed there. What did Scott do now? Probably something stupid.

Opening the door she saw Malia trying to kiss him. Why was Stiles here with her anyway? She didn't know she could feel angry and sad at once. Approaching Malia, her fists clenched. She didn’t know who was going to get hit first.

"Lydia?"Stiles explained. “This is not what it looks like.”

No. No. No. Malia held herself when stiles went to the red head. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. He was supposed to have kissed her.

"What in the holly hell is going on? I get a text from Allison..." the couple looked at Malia. They were not going to fall for the tears.

"Where's the phone?" Stiles picked up Malia’s purse off the ground.

“Give that back.” Malia tried to grab it but he handed it to Lydia.

"here's Allison’s phone." Lydia took it throwing the purse on the ground. “Listen sweetheart, you stay away from Stiles and my friends. I’m not the problem here its you.” She walked off. Though Stiles did nothing wrong, she was kind of mad at him.

Why was he with her alone like that? Everyone knew what you went to the rooftop for.

Stiles knew he upset Lydia. Staring at Malia with cold eyes, he didn’t realize how mad he was at himself for believing her game. Now she was sad, but only because she was caught.

“You’re dead to me.” He unleashed his fury. “You try to destroy the one good thing I have in my life. All because you’re delusional and you think you can. I don’t want you. now or ever. I want nothing to do with you.” He slammed the door behind him.

Malia had felt all types of pain. But this was the worst because she brought this on herself. Sitting on the rooftop by herself, she had to finally take full responsibility for her actions. Wiping her tears, she didn’t know why tears were coming out. She was a ruthless monster. And all monsters needed to be punished.


	8. Paper Shoes

Lydia looked at the scenery through the window as she rode the bus home. She didn’t want to wallow with Allison in her anger, nor did she want to see Stiles. Today was too much to digest. Only she could get in a relationship with a boy and destroy it within the same day. She kept ignoring Stiles’ calls. Yes, it was juvenile, but she was upset. It didn’t matter if he pushed Malia off. Why was he alone with her in the first place? He knew his ex was this lovesick puppy who couldn’t let go. He couldn’t actually believe that she wouldn’t try something. Unless….

 

He wanted to be there. She was so stupid. Of course he still wanted his ex. A charity case was all she was to him. A girl who couldn’t give Stiles true intimacy. A girl who was still trying to figure out her life. Resting her head against the window, she took a deep breath. As her phone rang for the millionth time. Maybe she wasn’t mature enough for a boyfriend after all.

 

Her heart clenched when she Dan’s new Benz in her driveway. So he got a new promotion to match the new wife and baby. Her new motto should be expect the unexpected. Walking to the car, she saw he wasn’t inside. That meant he was already inside of their house. Why didn’t her mom move the spare key to another spot on their porch? And worse, he was probably looking at her now. So she couldn’t walk away.

 

“Thanks for not telling me you were coming.” She walked inside checking the mail. Her eyes averted his expertly.

 

“I did, but you didn’t answer.” She inherited her talents from her mother.

 

“O.” She put the mail down. “I thought you were someone else.” Lydia shrugged. “So are you here because you want to be or because mom told you to?”

 

Dan observed her agitated mood. Obviously, something else was on her mind besides his failures as a parent. And he didn’t have the right to try to make it better.

 

“Did you have a good day today?” He waited for her to look at him. He didn’t know what else to say.

 

“O no you don’t. You rarely call me and then now you are here after two weeks of nothing. You are the parent. And I’m sick of being second to you always. What do you want? Why can’t you just go away?” She yelled.

 

Her eyes watered but she dare not cry. The two were here without her mother or Stiles. There was no need to curtail her anger. And judging Dan’s paleness, her expression clearly stated she wanted to push him off a cliff.

 

“Lydia.” He tried to grab her hand.

 

“Don’t touch me.” Her firm tone warned as he obliged.

“I want you in my life. I do. I just didn’t know what to do or how to react at the diner. So I waited. I didn’t know if you wanted me back.” Dan stated.

 

“To be honest I don’t know myself. I will always resent you for how you treated me and mom. I don’t know if I can ever get over that.”

 

At least she was honest.

 

“Then don’t. just let me prove it to you.”

 

The man before her. In this moment, she saw why her mother kept giving him second chances. Because he was charming. He said the right things. Talked a certain way to make you believe in him. Like Aiden.

 

“You’ve proven enough to me. You are the reason for me being this way.” Lydia did not recognized her own hardened tone. “You set the blueprint for me choosing bad guys in my life like Aiden because that was how you were to us.”

 

“I never wished that pain on you. I never wanted that to happen to you or any man’s daughter.”

 

“Its not about you not wishing it. The fact is that it happened. And now I’m allowing what you did to justify the reason why I can’t trust a good guy like Stiles. The guy who I…..” Her voice cracked.

 

“You know, I was waiting for this day. Where you would come and ask me to be apart of your life. Now it’s here. And I don’t know what to do.”

 

“You don’t have to do anything. How about I just text you. everyday, you don’t have to respond until you are ready to. I just want you in my life. In Junior’s life.” Dan admired his beautiful daughter.

 

She was almost a woman. And he hated himself for not being in her life to enjoy watching her grow. It was a mistake he would not make again.

 

“Then you can start by answering this question. Why weren’t we good enough for you?”

 

He could not run from this inevitable question.

 

“Lydia. You two were too good for me. That was why…..” He began.

 

She folded her arms. Once again, he was turning back into the toad he was. He actually thought she believed him. Did she look that gullible?

 

“Dan. Stop lying. Giving me the coward’s answer. For once. Give me the truth.”

 

“I wasn’t man enough to realize what I had. I was young and I was jumped into something I wasn’t ready for. And you and Natalie were my casualties.” He stated.

 

“But I don’t regret you. You were the only thing that I……”

 

“So you didn’t want mom?” She cut him off.

 

She was in no mood to hear the clichés. He was most likely going to tell her that she was his best accomplishment.

 

“………No.” His words lingered in the air.

 

“Then why string her along? You could have been out of lives earlier. You had her stained as the bitter weak minded divorcee.”

 

“I was selfish. I wanted the benefits of having two separate lives.”

 

“You are scum.” She yelled. The urge to hit him was tempting, but she fought against it.

 

“You wanted the truth. So there it is. Natalie was a great woman and I used her. And I wish I could take it back. But I can’t. Sorry isn’t enough. I’m not enough as a man. But I am trying to do the right thing.” He refused to look at the digust she held in her eyes for him.

 

“Well right now. The best thing for you is to get out.” Lydia opened the door for him. She had to walk away because she was tempted to grab any object and throw it at him.

 

His truth was bitter to the core. Despite hearing the harshness, the little girl inside of her still wanted a good memory to keep of him. Why did children crave their parent’s approval even when they didn’t deserve it?

 

She didn’t even have the energy to go to her room. She crashed on the hard carpet. Her body was exhausted. And the breathing exercises Morell showed her were not working. She wanted to call Stiles, but the stubborn part of her needed to get through this herself. she could not be dependent on him. no matter how good it felt to depend on him.

 

Was she really going to tell her father that she loved him? She didn’t really know what love was at this moment. But she felt this high when she thought of him or was around him. Even now, with her world crashing. All she saw was him.

 

**TWTWTWTWT**

 

The hardest part about being a mother was not the nine months of morning sickness and mood swings. Not even labor. It was realizing that the moment you held your child in your arms, you could not shield them from all the dangers in this world. She wiped her tears as she hung her phone up. Damn that ex-husband of hers for showing up on her doorstep without consulting her first. She was suffering from so much already.

 

Claudia hoped she was not overstepping her boundaries as she walked inside the newspaper station. Today was a great day and she wanted to make the Martins feel welcomed. Needless to say, she didn’t know how to react when she saw Natalie’s head down on her desk, trying to silence her tears.

 

“What’s wrong?” Claudia closed the door behind her.

 

“To be honest, maybe nothing. Maybe it’s my maternal instincts acting in overload.” She wiped her eyes. God did have sense of humor for bringing her here to her.

 

“I know we technically aren’t friends. And I don’t want you to think I am trying to counsel you, but do you want to talk about it?” She sincerely asked.

 

“Lydia called and told me how Dan graced her with his presence. The fact that he just let himself in my house and told Lydia the truth about our marriage. I know she knew but when she told me how he said it. You may see me on the local news tonight.” She huffed as Claudia poured her some coffee.

 

“You definitely need caffeine.” She tried to lighten her mood.

 

“He says he wants to spend time with Lydia, but how can he respect her if he doesn’t respect me? Natalie sipped. “Maybe he shouldn’t. when I look back at it, I don’t even respect myself for putting up with his crap.”

 

“There is nothing wrong with wanting to give others the benefit of the doubt. It’s what makes you a good person. I don’t know you, but you raised a giving daughter. You were definitely better than my mother was to me. I was doing my best get her attention, in the most negative ways when the positive didn’t work. From stealing at local stores, sneaking out to get drunk. She still didn’t care because she had her own agenda when it came to men. And my father wasn’t in the picture.”

 

“I’m sorry.” Natalie said. “I hope you don’t think I am trying to compare hardships because I’m not.”

 

“No. I don’t. I just wanted you to know that people make the same mistakes over and over again and that it may take a while for you to realize it like me. Luckily, I was smart enough to get a scholarship at the furthest place from my mom. And I met a boy who was amazing at first. Then his true colors showed. It took years to leave, but I did. And I ran like hell.” Claudia folded her lips. “I was telling you that as one friend to another.”

 

“I know.” Natalie grabbed her hand.

 

“I guess what I am trying to say is that we do our best to teach our kids because we don’t want them to experience what we did. And ultimately, we don’t know if we are doing the right thing. We just wait on them to call on us when they need us.”

 

“It’s so funny when we realize how much we need our children more than they need us at times.” Natalie carried on. “I can’t get mad for Lydia wanting to get to know who her father, but…….”

 

“It hurts knowing that her father has nothing really to offer.” Claudia finished. “She is going to have to figure that out herself.”

 

“I know and I will be there to catch her when she falls. And he will keep going like nothing happened. What he always does.”

 

“She won’t be alone though. Because she has you, me and Stiles, and my husband also.”

 

“I hope so.” The two mothers smiled. “Not to be rude, but why are you here? Were your spidey senses tingling?” Natalie tried to be humorous.

 

“Actually, the hospital is having a banquet at the end of the month, and I wanted to invite you and your daughter. Stiles is really fund of her and vice versa. I want you guys to be there with us when I receive my Counselor of the Year Award.” She smiled.

 

“Congrats.”

 

“I know. Morell got it last year, and it is finally my turn in the sun.”

 

“Well it is well deserved. How about we go celebrate?” She grabbed her purse as Natalie looked surprised.

 

“But what about your work?”

 

“I slave here till early mornings sometimes. They can handle an evening without me. And I need a break. I tried to leave and go see Lydia but she told me to stay because she had to work it out herself.”

 

“Well at least you know she is dealing with her pain in a healthy way.”

 

“It still hurts knowing your child is hurting and there is nothing you can do about it.”

 

**TWTWTWTWTWTWTW**

 

Morell told her to never validate her worth on someone else’s opinion. In this case, it was her father’s truth. Never once did he see her and her mother as his family. Now all of sudden, he wanted her back. That man never made sense in his actions. And she was his child because she perpetuated inconsistency. Telling her friends and boyfriend that she would never disappear again. Yet here she was walking without a clue of where she was going.

 

Staring at her phone, she pursed her lips. Stiles had called her 10 times. So did Allison. Even Scott. Damnit. She was the liability once again. Gripping her phone, she couldn’t bring herself to call them. If she did, she would have to tell them what happened.

 

Her mother was doing her best to not come home after she told her she could handle it. And she could. She had to prove this to herself that she was strong. She was tired of them worrying about her. Tired of them being her keeper. They deserved more.

 

Stiles couldn’t believe she was wandering aimlessly again. At least it was not night time. She was so caught up in her thoughts, she did not notice him behind her. Pulling on the side of the road, she jumped at the noise.

 

“What the….” She stood still as Stiles got out the jeep. Where did he come from? She didn’t know if she was happy or sad to see him.

 

There was silence between them. Both didn’t want to say the wrong thing. And his body language told her how she disappointed him again.

 

“Are we still together?” Lydia finally asked. The logical answer would be no. Which meant everyone left her alone.

 

“Do you want to be together? I do, but it’s your choice.” He raised her chin with his finger.

 

Lydia didn’t know why Stiles kept giving her chance after chance. If he had any common sense he would run for the hills. Didn’t he know that on a good day, she could still be self-destructive. He deserved better than her. When was he going to realize it? If her father, didn’t want her mother. Why would he want her?

 

“I do, but Malia….”

 

“I don’t want Malia, Lyds. I went to her to get her to give Allison’s phone back. And she convinced me that she didn’t have it. Which was lie. And I’m an idiot for believing it…..”

 

“Damn right.” She folded her arms. “But to be honest, it made me face something. The fact that I can’t satisfy you like she can.”

 

How could she be so blind to jump into this without thinking about it entirely?

 

“Lydia I’m not going to lie, it will be hard. But I will deal.” He said desperately. “Just get in jeep.”

 

“How do you know you can?” She ignored his command. “Stiles a lot of girls notice you. Not just her.”

 

“All that matters is who I notice. Why are you trying to push me further away?” His question caught her off guard.

 

Something else happened. He saw it in her eyes.

 

“Stiles don’t you get it.?You say that now. But what about a month from now. It’s alright. Just cut it off before it gets too deep.” She continued to ignore the elephant in the room.

 

How did he know? Was she that transparent? Why couldn’t she conceal her emotions? It was the one trait she wished he had inherited from her father.

 

“It’s already gotten to deep for me. It’s not just you who depends on this relationship. It’s me. Because for the first time in my life, I found a girl who gets me. Who likes my weirdness and my sarcasm. I don’t want Malia. I want you. It’s you. Because I……” His lips met hers.

 

This kiss was desperate. Telling her what words could not. That he needed her lips breathe. That her taste was engrained in his mind. That he needed her as much as she needed him. Somehow, he gained the strength to pick her up. Placing her legs around his waist, he walked them to his jeep. Placing her on the hood, she could not get enough of his taste either. She moaned with sadness when he pulled away.

 

“I’m sorry. That was selfish of me.” He admired her kissed bruised lips.

 

“you weren’t being selfish.” She rubbed his arm. The sarcastic lacrosse player was great kisser. She was seeing stars.

 

“Yeah I was because you need to tell me what else happened to you.” He reveled in the feel of her lips on his.

 

“I don’t want to talk about it. Not yet Stiles. Please don’t make me?” She rested her head in the crook of his neck.

 

“Then how about I take you home.” He did not want to pressure and she was grateful for that.

 

“I don’t want to go home.” She whispered.

 

“Then I will take you somewhere where you will feel safe.”

 

“Stiles. I always feel safe with you.” she pecked his lips. “Always.”


End file.
